


Ne pas dépasser les bornes (des limites)

by Melie



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001), The Mummy Series
Genre: Français | French, Gen, Humor, M/M, Siblings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-02
Updated: 2008-04-02
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evy demande des explications, et Jonathan aimerait bien être ailleurs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ne pas dépasser les bornes (des limites)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Viall](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Viall).



> Fic 6_variations n°5, sur le thème "le Poids du Masque".

Les poings sur les hanches, Evelyn le fusillait du regard.

Bien évidemment, sentant la tempête arriver, Rick avait immédiatement trouvé quelque chose à faire, de préférence dans une pièce à l'autre bout de la maison, en emmenant Alex avec lui.

Ce qui laissait Jonathan seul face à sa petite sœur. Dans des jours comme celui-ci, il regrettait presque Imhotep.

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'adresser à Evy son sourire le plus innocent.

"Tu ne veux tout de même pas me faire croire qu'Alex, du haut de ses deux ans et demi, est allé chercher une chaise, l'a posée contre le mur, est grimpé dessus, a décroché le masque funéraire et l'a fait tomber ? Puis a remis la chaise à sa place ? Et tout ça pendant que tu... lisais ?  
\- Tu sais, c'est lourd, un masque de cette taille, pour un petit comme…  
\- Jonathan !"  
Il se tut. Mieux valait la laisser continuer à hurler. Elle finirait forcément par se calmer.

"Tu n'aurais pas, par le plus grand hasard, tenté toi-même de décrocher ce masque pour le regarder de plus près ?  
\- Je n'avais même pas remarqué que tu avais accroché un nouveau masque funéraire… Evy, je te jure…  
\- Tu es pire que Rick !"

Il commençait sérieusement à envisager d'émigrer en Egypte. Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait de la place sous la tente d'un certain Medjai.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de te faire confiance pour garder Alex ?  
\- Il ne lui est rien arrivé de mal…"

Le regard noir qu'elle lui lança le dissuada de continuer. A ce stade, la retraite était la meilleure stratégie.

Jonathan consulta sa montre.

"Oh, désolé, j'ai un rendez-vous urgent et… il faut absolument que j'y aille…  
\- JONATHAN !  
\- Je t'en retrouverai un, promis…"

Il dévala les escaliers.

"Et rend son portefeuille à Rick !"

Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'extérieur de la demeure O'Connell que Jonathan put respirer à nouveau.  
... le problème, avec Evelyn, était qu'elle le connaissait trop bien.  
 **  
**FIN.  



End file.
